A chance meeting
by Dey49
Summary: TRADUCTION. Arizona ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer, mais cette fois, elle se fait prendre.


Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé de vous faire partager ce One-shot que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Cette histoire elle la propriété de MichelleS-9.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Callie et Arizona avaient pris du retard dans leurs courses hebdomadaires à cause de leurs emplois du temps surchargés ces derniers jours. Le fait d'avoir emmener Sofia avec elles au supermarché rendait le tout un peu plus difficile. Mais elles avaient adopté une stratégie consistant à se diviser pour mieux régner afin de sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Arizona se dirigea directement vers les tomates, mais quand elle aperçu sa femme de l'autre côté du rayon fruits et légumes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de marquer une pause.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle voyait la jolie jeune femme, elle avait momentanément le souffle coupé à la vue de son magnifique sourire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques instants et le cœur d'Arizona rata un battement. Elle était, comme toujours, stupéfaite par sa réaction au moindre geste de sa femme. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas lui parler juste à côté d'elle.

« Donc soit vous êtes une harceleuse, ou soit vous êtes juste en train de chercher du courage pour l'inviter à sortir ? » Elle se retourna rapidement pour trouver un homme, plutôt grand, avec un large sourire sur son visage.

« Ne le prenez pas mal. » continua t-il, « J'ai pensé a tenté ma chance mais vous étiez en train de la fixer assez intensément. »

« Eh bien, comment ne pas le faire ? C'est la femme parfaite. Dommage qu'elle soit mariée. » Ajouta Arizona avec un faux soupir.

« Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? Avoir un enfant avec elle pourrait juste dire qu'elle est une mère célibataire. Ne laissez pas ça vous arrêter. »

« Non, elle une bague au doigt... Qui est plutôt jolie d'ailleurs. »

« Vous avez un meilleur coup d'œil que moi apparamment. Ou peut-être que vous vous êtes rapprochée pour avoir une meilleure vue. » Ricana t-il. « Il y a au moins un chanceux dans l'histoire. Mike, » dit-il en tendant la main.

« Arizona ». Répondit-elle en lui serrant fermement la main.

« Alors Arizona maintenant que nous sommes de bons amis, vas-tu suivre mon conseil et aller la voir ? »

« Je ne sais pas Mike, » rétorqua t-elle timidement, « Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance toi? »

« Eh bien, les femmes d'abord, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, je ne pense pas que son sourire s'adressait à moi, je suis presque sûr que ça t'étais destiné. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas, ça aurait pu être toi qu'elle regardait. »

« Nah, je pense juste que cette femme est inaccessible pour moi. Seule une vraie femme allant faire ses courses avec un bébé à l'air aussi magnifique. C'est une déesse. Un corps à en tomber par terre, un sourire étincelant, avec des yeux comme sa ? Je pense que je suis déjà en train de tomber amoureux, » dit-il.

Arizona rigola. « Je ne sais pas, elle est probablement inaccessible pour moi aussi. Elle ressemble à ce type de femme. »

« À quel type de femme exactement ? »

Arizona réfléchis pendant un moment. « Eh bien, elle est posée, élégante... venant probablement d'un milieu aisé, mais ce n'est pas important pour elle. Gentille et pensive. Une mère attentionnée. Magnifique, oui, absolument, mais tellement plus que ce qu'i l'extérieur. Intelligente et intéressante. Elle donne beaucoup... vraiment, n'importe qui serait chanceux de passer ne serait ce qu'un petit instant avec elle, et la personne avec qui elle a choisit de passer sa vie avec, est un sacré veinard. »

« Douée au lit, tu ne penses pas ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire.

« Oh, tu n'as aucune idée ! » Rigola Arizona.

« Eh bien qu'est ce que tu attends alors ? Tu ferais mieux de passer à l'action. » Lui réprimanda t-il.

Arizona reporta son regard sur la beauté aux formes généreuses et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Callie se diriger vers eux.

« On dirait que je n'ai même pas besoin de le faire Mike elle vient ici. »

« Par lequel de nous deux est-elle intéressée à ton avis ? Ou peut-être qu'elle est seulement intéressée par l'étalage de tomates qu'on est en train de bloquer. »

« Oh, j'ai émis une supposition éclairée mais j'ai aussi des connaissances internes... »

« Des connaissances internes ? » réussi t-il à ajouter avant que Callie ne les rejoigne.

« Mon cœur, Sofia devient grincheuse, je pense qu'elle veut sa Maman. » dit-elle en donnant sa fille à Arizona. « Hey. » dit-elle en donnant un regard confus à Mike.

« Aww, Sofia, c'est bon je t'ai. C'est mon nouvel ami Mike. On était surpris par le nombre d'espèces de tomates, et on s'est dit qu'on serait confus ensemble. »

« Salut Mike. Je suis Callie. Est-ce que sa te dérangerait que je récupère ma femme confuse ? » Demanda Callie.

« Bien sûr, j'allais justement me rendre au rayon céréale. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré toutes les deux. »

Callie sourit et se retourna pour partir. Arizona attendit un peu.

« Peu importe le temps depuis que je suis avec elle, quelques fois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la fixer. Non pas que j'ai besoin d'un rappel pour savoir à quel point je suis chanceuse, mais merci quand même Mike. » Dit-Arizona avec un regard sournois tandis qu'elle suivit sa femme vers la caisse.


End file.
